


The new year party

by Lualover12



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: IMSORRY, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lualover12/pseuds/Lualover12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new year party

Dan could not stop the raging anger boiling inside him. Usually, him and Phil would never argue in public. Hell, they barely argued at their flat, and when they did it always ended up in them crying, eating pizza, and makeup kisses. This, however, sent him over the edge.  
Phil always had a problem with being overly nice. Most people would argue against that, saying "Kill people with kindness" and crap like that. Phil always ended up doing exactly that yet pissed Dan off at the same time.  
They were at a New Years party with their usual mates that they had a nice time with. It was not at any of their flats, simply open to the public. Dan and Phil had to keep to themselves almost the whole time, occasionally distancing away from each other until they were completely on two opposite sides. Dan caught himself staring at Phil multiple times, who couldn't? He was wearing a simple button up and as usual, black jeans. Only, it seemed that Dan could never get enough of how he looked, and all he wanted to do was to touch his boyfriend and mutter sweet little nothings in his ear whilst Phil rode him until he could barely stand. This quickly dissolved as soon as he noticed exactly what was happening. He stumbled out of the chair he was sitting in by the bar and ran over to the fight started by a drunken man sitting on a sofa.  
"I'm sorry mate. C-can I buy you-" Phil was leant down on the floor, trying to wipe the stain of a beverage on the man's pants.  
"Oh shut up! Look what you did, you living fuck. Could you watch out where the hell you're walking next time? You're lucky if I don't beat your arse." Dan immediately stepped forward in front of Phil as soon as the drunken man yelled his slurred words.  
Phil stepped forward in front of Dan, trying the action of wiping the beverage again when Dan grabbed Phils forearm, pulling him back.  
"Phil, stop. No use in trying to use your kindness when you could easily get your arse kicked." Dan said in a monotone voice, trying to budge Phil to move with him. Phil simply looked at Dan angrily, snapping his arm away.  
"Let me buy you a drink." Phil said to the man. Before he could pull out his wallet, Dan grabbed him again.  
"Fucking Christ, Phil, would you stop! You need to learn to grow a pair and end the conversation."  
"Oh, why would you care? You tease me, you hurt me. The least YOU could do is have some sort of filter. And, not to mention, have a decent conversation with me tonight instead of a "hello" and "have fun."" Phil's blue eyes did something remarkable; they looked like flames in water. Dan's got darker. He dropped his grasp on Phil and stormed to his seat again. Phil didn't ponder to make up with the drunken man, as his argument with Dan defeated him. They hadn't been well lately, more distant than ever, and it worried him. He decided after a few drinks, he and Dan would go home and make up through homemade stir fry.  
Dan had drank enough to make him tipsy-perhaps a little too tipsy because suddenly he was in some sort of man's lap, trying to comprehend exactly what the man was whispering in his ear. Phil had noticed this almost immediately, after about a drink or two- he couldn't remember. More rage filled him. He grabbed Dan off the chair, slinging him over his shoulder in one motion and practically running out the door. He caught a taxi and carefully set Dan inside.  
Dan was not a usual drunk, he did not have major hangovers simply because in one second he could be drunk and in the other completely sober. This happened about halfway through the taxi ride.  
"What." Was all he muttered. It sounded more like a statement than a question.  
"You think you're cute, huh? What were you trying to do? Make me jealous?" Phil asked in a growl. He was sat straight in the seat next to Dan.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That man was whispering things in your ear, sweet little things. He seemed nice, was he? Was he nicer than me? I can almost assure you that he wouldn't be in bed." Phil discretely started to nibble on Dan's neck. Dan moaned softly. Phil let his teeth graze the skin of Dan's neck, causing Dan to move his hips in the most delicate way possible.  
"Too nice. Haha. Danny, I can be rude. I can be rough. You know that, don't you? Remember that night at the flat; the way you screamed my name, the way the head of the bed shook. Our neighbours complained." Phil whispered that night into Dan's ear, nibbling on his earlobe whilst doing so and palming Dan through his skin tight jeans. Dan marveled at the way Phil was acting, moaning ever so slightly as not to be heard by the driver. He did remember that night, and God did he miss it. They had been distant from each other for more than a month, not even watching anime in the mornings anymore. This meant there was barely any of the blissful moments they had, which caused them both apparently to go mad.  
Dan, being sober now, hopped out of the taxi as fast as Phil did. He threw the money at the driver, not caring if there was change. Him and Phil ran up their stairs, and as soon as they were in, Phil pinned him against a wall, attacking Dan's neck again. Dan reached for the top of Phil's shirt to unbutton the buttons when Phil grabbed his wrists.  
"Nah ah ah. You want rough, rude? I'll give you it." He pushed his knee in between Dan's legs, skimming the younger's excited self as his hands slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt. Dan moaned loudly, grabbing Phils hips to increase the friction.  
"Ph-Phil-gah-pl- ohmygod!" Dan threw his head back against the wall, landing in a hard thump. Phil was now leaving love bites on Dan's torso and stroking Dan through his boxers. He knelt down, leaving kisses through the fabric. Dan's eyes rolled back as he let out a loud moan of Phils name. His hands tangle in Phils black locks as Phils stroke the inside of Dan's thighs, fingertips trailing higher until in a quick act, Dan's boxers are down at his ankles and Phil is immediately giving Dan the pleasure he needs. Dan's chest heaves up and down at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend and hitches when Phils tongue hits him. Dan's loud moans ring in Phils ears, causing him to grow and become frustrated.  
He grabs Dan up under his thighs, Dan wrapping his legs around Phil's waist. They go into a random bedroom- probably Dan's since Phil's head board was the one that made the disturbance last time.  
He hovers above Dan, grazing his hips hard and fast against Dan's naked lower half. Dan's nails dig into Phils back through his shirt- in which Dan pulls off him after the realization. He kisses Phil's torso, causing Phil to whimper above him. Dan's hands work his way on Phils jeans and boxers until both of them are rubbing against each other. Phil quickly leans down to kiss Dan as he reaches over for the bottle that hasn't been used in weeks. He quickly does what he has to do, using his lips to keep Dan moaning.  
"Oh Phil." Dan is barely audible, his moan in a small whimper by Phil's ears as Phil rocks into him. The bed creaks the slightest by Phil's rough, pleasurable, movements. Dan is practically falling apart beneath him, his kisses on Phil getting sloppier.  
Dan grabs Phil by the back of his neck, pulling him down to connect their lips as Dan takes control. He bucks upward, causing Phil to thrust inward, making them both scream in moans of "Fuck, Dan" and "Phil baby." With every thrust, Phil hits Dan's one very special spot that sends him over the edge. Phils soft hands are working on Dan every time they do this, all while biting eachothers lips and necks and suddenly their moaning louder than ever and the bed is shaking and Phil is the most beautiful thing that Dan has ever seen, and Dan is so fucking hot under Phil that just this alone makes the one last thrust- the one that makes Dan buck upward, biting Phil's neck and running his nails down his back, Phil hitting Dan's spot, moaning his name in his ear, takes them over the edge on their orgasm, Phil collapsing on Dan's chest, no matter what mess he made. Their chests move up and down fast, trying to catch their breaths, but they can't because they're kissing eachother, Phil resting peacefully on Dan, and it's pure bliss.  
"I'm not going to be able to walk for days. Maybe we should argue more often." Dan whispered with a laugh. Phil giggled.  
After a few moments of just breathing, Phil whispers back through shallow breaths,"I love you, Danny."  
"I love you, Philly. But, I do believe it's almost midnight." Dan looks at the clock on his bed side table and laughs,"We fucked into the New Year."  
And boy, was it a perfect way to start it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm going to go bleach my eyes now


End file.
